Current methods for orienting components within information processing systems such as servers, rack systems, personal computers, and the like, mount cardcages within a chassis in a parallel fashion. For example, FIG. 1 is a simple block diagram illustrating a front perspective view of a typical cardcage orientation within a chassis. FIG. 1 shows a chassis 102 that can reside, for example, within a rack. The chassis 102 includes a plurality of fans 104, a first opening 106 leading into an air intake plenum 108, and an air output plenum 110 leading to a second opening 112. The chassis 102 also includes a cardcage 114 that is situated in a parallel fashion. In other words, a first end 116 of the cardcage 114 is on the same plane (i.e., not higher than) as a second end 118 of the cardcage 114.
As the fans 104 draw air into the air intake plenum 108, the air flows in a 90 degree upwards direction through the fans 104 and over the electronics 120, e.g., printed circuit boards (“PCBs”), in the cardcage 114. Once the air flow reaches the air output plenum 110, the air flow is forced to take another 90 degree turn where the air exits out of the chassis 102 at the second opening 112.
One problem with this current configuration is that the air flow is unnecessarily restricted. For example, requiring two 90 degree turns as shown in FIG. 1 greatly reduces the benefits gained from cooling devices such as fans or blowers. Also, in configurations having cooling devices situated underneath a cardcage, if one fan fails a hot spot can occur in an area of the cardcage directly above the failed fan. This can cause the circuit boards in the cardcage to overheat and fail.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.